This application relates to the art of engines, and more particuarly to an internal combustion engine associated with a turbine wheel for using the expanding gases resulting from combustion in the engine for rotatably driving the turbine wheel.
It is known to associate an engine with a turbine wheel which is driven by gases ignited in the engine. These structures have been cumbersome and complex. An example of such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,308, issued May 20, 1913 to Thummel. The Thummel arrangement requires connecting rods, poppet valves, and wrist pins, so it is subject to considerable wear. Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 1,405,551, issued Feb. 7, 1922, and Benoit U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,639, issued Dec. 18, 1962, disclose internal combustion turbines wherein pistons simply reciprocate back and forth in a block. These arrangements also require valves for each cylinder, along with separate spark plugs for ignition.
Millar U.S. Pat. No. 847,489, issued Mar. 19, 1907, and Rinker U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,569, issued Jan. 16, 1973, disclose internal combustion engines wherein the cylinders and pistons rotate. Millar does not contemplate driving a rotatable turbine wheel with exhaust gases from his engine, and uses pivoted followers which are somewhat similar to connecting rods and wrist pins for reciprocating the pistons. Rinker has independent exhaust ports from each cylinder, and the exhaust ports are rotated with the cylinders. The exhaust ports are directed against a stationary turbine wheel so that rotation is imparted to the cylinders by exhaust gases impinging against the stationary turbine wheel. The Rinker arrangement requires separate spark plugs for each cylinder, along with separate intake valves.
Patents of general interest for other rotary engines include Fleming U.S. Pat. No. 734,226, issued July 21, 1903; Ragot U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,146, issued Nov. 11, 1919; and Eickmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,046, issued Dec. 14, 1965. Fleming discloses a steam engine wherein steam is alternately supplied between two pistons and then to the opposite sides of the pistons for reciprocating same. Eickmann relates to a radial hydraulic pump or the like.
It would be desirable to have an economical, practical internal combustion engine and turbine combination which requires no connecting rods, poppet valves or wrist pins, and wherein ignited gases within the engine cylinders are discharged for expansion to drive a turbine wheel, as opposed to the gases being used for a power stroke of a piston.